Unlosing Haunted Mansion
by Smak64
Summary: The mansion had looked okay enough to me, so I decided to check it out... (Rated M for a rather high amount of blood. Might cause those a little disgusted by the mention of blood to get a bit queasy...)


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman_, nor do I own anything created by those at _Nippon Ichi_. Mind you, I'd like to, but the world doesn't work that way.

I had originally written this for an English class I am in, as they asked for a work of fiction based on a Halloween prompt. I thought it nice enough, so I decided to share it with the community. The end bit was a part of the story I submitted to the teacher. I added it on because everyone who's played Z.H.P. knows that Main Character can't exactly die.

**Author's Note**: I **AM** working on Turnabout Vocaloid. I'm just really slow, and have to start beating myself until I actually get some work on it done. Sorry guys... Chapter 3 IS going to be done as soon as I can get it done though, so I promise I'll follow through on it.

* * *

I stood in front of the mansion indicated before. Everyone I had asked, in my civillian clothes mind you, had told me that the place was haunted, and to stay away from it. They all had told me to leave it alone, and to let a hero solve whatever was going on in that mansion... I smiled to myself at the irony, taking a quick glance down and checking to make sure my Morphing Belt was tightly fit around my waist. Being sure I was 120% determined, I adjusted my mantle and strode forward to the entrance into the mansion, throwing open the doors as they creaked loudly.

[I'm a hero.] Was the first thought to come to my mind, as I smirked at the creaking noise. [I've no reason to be afraid of anything here. Besides, even if I were afraid, I have to save the people from whatever plagues this house!] I easily stepped inside the house, at which point the doors quickly and loudly slammed shut behind me, closing before I could turn around to figure out what was going on. [...They're closed. ...Hm. They're probably locked now... well, my only way out of dungeons was through the Caravan, so I'm used to being unable to leave by this point...] Shaking my head, I turn back to look around inside the entry room. What catches my eye most is a rusted gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the candles of it being mostly burnt out save for a few exceptions. Almost typical... it seems that when people get a mansion, the first thing they get is a chandelier. ...Strange. I have this foreboding feeling about that chandelier... Is this that hero-like sixth sense that Pirohiko said you develop from dealing with dungeon traps...? It could be... but what is the chandelier going to do? Mulling the topic over to myself for a short moment, I...

Step around the area below the chandelier, moving towards the doorway off to the left. That foreboding feeling was too strong, the chandelier must have been a trap. As I walk through the ruined hallway, I can't help but think that the chandelier back in the first room was the only thing so far that might even remotely point towards this place being haunted. Were all those things they said just stories...? Am I being a hero, clearing out the evil within, or just a random passerby who walked in wondering what the place was like? [No. I'm definitely being a hero here. Even if this place isn't haunted, by going through and confirming that, I'm helping these townsfolk overcome their fears!] I can almost hear Pirohiko's voice echo in my head as I think that, speaking out my thoughts and cheering me on.

It's at this point in time that I halt in my tracks, being sure I spotted something moving at the end of the hallway. [What... was that?] I echo in my head, staring at where the object used to be. I shrug off the uneasy feeling welling up in my stomach, renewing my determination as I go forward. [I defeated Darkdeath Evilman. Whatever this is, it can't be any worse.] As I boldly stride forward, I hear one of the hallway windows shatter behind me, and I quickly prepare my combat stance as I turn around, my cape shifting and blowing in the sudden wind as I fight-

...Nothing. Confused by this, I slowly lower my fists back to my sides, my cape having lost whatever draft held it up. [...It was nothing. ...Could have just been someone throwing a rock through the window. Most teenagers have been doing stuff like that all the time nowadays. I'll have to let them know how that's bad later.] Turning my back on this window, I look behind me to give it one last glance before I continue onward.

[Aha! A way deeper into the dungeon!] I smile to myself, having found the way downward as I push a door open. [...Hm. But I haven't found any enemies yet, so I'm still level one... Should I stay on the floor and try to grind for experience, or should I move downward?] I clench my fist and steel myself, knowing full well the dangers ahead. [I'll just prepare my Unlosing Punch in case I run into anything. It's not the strongest move... but it should do.] I take a short break to focus, mentally going over the manuevers and preparing myself to unleash it when necessary. [Okay, time to keep moving! I have to help those townsfolk!] Renewing my 120% determination, I hastily step down the staircase.

It's upon finding myself in a catacomb beneath the mansion that I stop to think about what kind of dungeon I entered. I've seen a few different kinds, but I haven't run into a catacombs before. [...It's a bit damp in here.] I think, having to grab a torch off of one of the ruined walls in order to see ahead. [Barely any light in this place... it's even darker than the normal dungeons. Maybe this is just a further trial of my abilities?] I don't give the dungeon any further thought before I continue on, stepping into one of the hallways and moving forward.

As I keep moving a shrill, ominous sound fills the area, causing me to cover my ears and keep the torch pointed away from my hair. The sound stops rather abruptly, leaving a long silence in the area. [...It was nothing. Just the hallways echoing their silence. It can happen if a large room is quiet enough...] Successfully reassuring myself, I keep moving forward while ignoring the sense of dread nestled deep within my stomach.

I come to the end of the hallway, approaching another room as I step forward. When I make it to the doorway, the door suddenly slams shut on me, hitting me right in the face and causing me to stumble back for an instant. [Someone shut the door on me! Well, let's at least get it open again! Unlosing Punch!] Using the move I prepared earlier, I flail my arms wildly as I dash into the door, busting it open and crashing through as I pull out a handgun I've been carrying. [Now, who closed the-]

...Nobody. Failing to spot anyone at all here but me, I slowly stand up, keeping the gun pointed ahead of me as I turn and look around. [...Could have just been a strong draft. Or maybe I hit a tripwire and didn't see it...] Slowly putting the gun away, I narrow my eyes and glare around the room before walking off in the direction of a different hallway. [I'm glad I have this faceplate though... That door would've done a lot of damage if it hadn't been for the suit.]

[I'm through most of this floor and I still haven't run into any enemies...] Somewhat concerned by the lack of any threats so far, I sit down and rest for a minute, pulling out a small lunch I packed and beginning to dig in to it after lifting my visor out of the way. [All I've run into so far are traps... where are the actual enemies? Do I just have to go all the way through it to prove it isn't haunted?] I sprinkle a pinch of salt on a piece of meat I cooked before coming here, biting into it and enjoying the texture. [I have to keep my guard up, though... If I walk into anything with my guard lowered, I'll definitely be in trouble.]

The rest of my meal goes by without interruption, and I'm soon back on my way after packing up the remains and putting them away. [The short break should help keep me going. I need to look for whoever, or whatever set all these traps. I should raise more of my guard. Having a weapon handy would be a good thing...] I pull out the handgun I brought, holding it with both hands as I stop and crouch down. Pulling out the clip, I check the amount of rounds. [All 20 rounds... good. I have enough should I run into anything, though I should revert to my fists if they get too close.] Putting the clip back in, I pull back the slide and release as the gun chambers a round. [Loaded... okay. I'll have to be careful not to accidentally fire off a round.]

I press myself up against the wall, holding my gun with both hands before I step around the corner, pointing it ahead of me before lowering it back down when I don't spot anything. Slowly moving forward, I turn to look behind me with my gun raised before turning again to double check my front. Being sure there's nothing hostile around, I lower my gun as I continue moving forward. [There's nothing here... strange. I had figured there'd be something here, anything.] As I continue down the hallway, I notice my footsteps seeming to grow louder, despite trying to move quietly. [The surface changed. I'll have to be more careful if I want to stay quiet...]

I hear some form of ominous chanting as I continue down the hall, peeking out around the corner before going around it with my gun raised. [There has to be someone up ahead. It's the only possibility...] Taking a quick look behind me, I continue down the hall and slowly make my way towards the room at the end. When I near the end of the hallway, the chanting suddenly cuts out, not even finishing its word when it does. [...It stopped.] Stepping into the room, I look around to spot nothing except piles of bones and a few molten candles on the floor. [...It could have just been some kind of tape recorder, and it was set to repeat whatever it recorded. It must have died by the time I got near here...] Giving one of the piles a quick poke with my foot to be sure it's not going to get up and fight me, I turn to go down an adjacent passage.

[Aha! A way down!] Finding a path that leads downward, I keep my gun readied as I slowly make my way down it. By the time I've reached the third step, a shrill shrieking sound rings out behind me, causing me to stumble as I try to turn around, hitting my back against the staircase as I fall and begin to roll down the stairs. I reach the bottom of the staircase after a short moment, falling flat on my front against the cold floor as my gun falls out of my grasp, sliding just out of reach. [Ughh...] Dazed, I slowly pick myself up and crawl forward a bit, grabbing my gun and pulling it close in case whatever knocked me down shows up. [There's definitely something here... I've no doubt about that. Whatever it is, though, it's definitely not here to make friends.] After a long silence, I slowly rise to my feet, using a nearby wall to support myself as I glance around the room. [...Nothing. They must have gone back...] Turning to go for the staircase, I'm sent stumbling back by the impact as it suddenly collapses in front of me. [W-What!? They...!] Pointing my gun at the top of the staircase, I aim for- ...Nothing. [There's...! Nobody's...] I slowly lower my gun, turning to go for a way out of the room. [...That sound must have just been my imagination. The staircase must've been weak, and my collapsing on it weakened it further. It finally gave out under its own weight, now...] With no way of heading back up, my only option is to go forward, despite the bruises I've gained from falling down the stairs.

The ring of a wind chime catches my attention as I continue down the hall. [A wind chime...? Who would set one up down here? And what kind of draft would get down here, anyway?] I go around the corner, looking for the wind chime as it continues ringing, the sound growing louder and louder as I get closer to the room at the end of the hall. As before, the sound suddenly cuts out and abruptly stops when I enter the room, not a single trace of anything within this room. [Again there's... nothing.] I lower my gun again, still confused by all this. [...It has to be a hidden room. He's got some kind of wind chime in a hidden room, and I triggered something in the hall, causing it to start making noise. I must have triggered something entering the room, causing it to stop...] Shaking my head to myself and trying to ignore the feeling welling up in my stomach, I slowly make my way towards another hallway.

I hear a loud crashing sound behind me as I go down the hallway. Turning to look back with my gun raised, I don't spot anything as it echoes throughout the hall. [...Nothing. Not even the results of whatever crashed... ...Just my imagination. If I manage to calm down, then I should stop hearing all these noises.] This reassurance works for a moment, but my nerve is broken when a portion of the ceiling starts to collapse behind me, forcing me to dive forward to get out of the way as it crashes to the floor. [T-The ceiling collapsed!] Rising to my feet, I look at the rubble of the collapse, but fail to see any potential cause. [...It has to have been weak, and just finally gave out. That's the only explanation...] With the way behind me blocked, I continue down the hall.

As I turn the corner in the hallway, I spot something moving ahead of me. I quickly raise my gun and fire at whatever was moving, but only create a bullet hole in a wall at the opposite end of the hall, the object having disappeared entirely. [...wasted a bullet on a piece of my imagination.] Mentally berating myself for shooting before I knew what it was, I lower my gun and continue moving.

I fail to watch where I'm stepping as I continue moving. As a result of it, I end up stepping my left leg right into a bear trap, a searing pain rising throughout me as the metal jaws close around my leg, blood oozing from the wound. Wincing in pain, I get down on my other leg and begin trying to pull the jaws apart. [Who would set a bear trap down here? Someone who's very paranoid, I'm guessing...] I hear some kind of ominous sound ring out as I struggle with the bear trap, raising my gun up and looking down the sights towards either end of the hallway. I spot some kind of shadow-based creature at the end of the hallway, slowly approaching me as the sound grows louder. [An enemy! I'm stuck in this bear trap, though...] Still trying to pry the trap open with one hand, I point my gun towards this thing with my other and pulling the trigger, watching helplessly as the bullet passes through it. [No...! It's not working...!] I keep firing off at the creature, watching the bullets do nothing as it keeps moving. After having fired off 5 rounds at this thing, I put my gun away and use both hands to try and get this bear trap off. The sound has almost grown deafening, and the thing is only a few paces away from me when I finally get the bear trap off, forcing myself to move my bloodied leg out of the way as I make a quick move away from the thing. The sound then cuts out abruptly, and when I turn to look back, the thing is gone. [...I just wasted 5 rounds on a shadow...] As I move down the hallway, I make sure to avoid the bear trap this time. [I don't know what it was... but I'm sure now that something IS here.]

[Ugh, my leg...] I have to pause and take a short rest as the pain in my leg grows to be a bit much. Crouching down a bit and wincing at the pain, I pull a bandage out from my pack and begin wrapping it around the injury. I hear a momentary ominous noise and quickly draw my gun, pointing it around and pausing my medicating of the injury. [...Nothing.] Putting my gun away, I return to wrapping the bandage around the torn flesh. [I'm getting jumpy...]

I find the downward staircase, slowly making my way down it to account for my injured leg. I hear another ominous sound as I go down the stairs, and begin to turn with my gun raised as I'm struck while turning, a claw like attack slicing through me. Even if whatever caused the attack isn't physical, I can feel the wounds sprouting open as blood gushes out from my torso, spraying out from the wound as I fall down the stairs again.

I collapse on my face at the bottom of the stairs, my gun sliding out in front of me again as my wounds begin to form a pile of blood below me. The fall had torn open the bandage around my leg, and injured the wound further, helping fill up the pile of crimson liquid below me. Dazed by all the blood loss, I can barely even stretch my arm out to reach for my gun, having to use whatever's left of my strength to crawl forward as the ominous sound loudly returns behind me, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs reaching my ears. My crawling stops with the gun just out of my reach, my body giving out right before the finish line. [N-No...! O-One more...!] I force my body to move, making one more movement towards the blurry gun in front of me. I can hear the creature right above me, sharpening its claws as my hand rests on the gun, gripping tightly. It then grabs my back, flipping me over. All I can make out is a black humanoid shape, my vision blurred as it digs one of its claws into my gut, slowly moving it around as the pain grows even worse. [N-No! F-fight back! D-Don't lose...!] With my last ounces of strength, I shakily raise the gun, barely able to keep it steady as I try to point it at the creature's head. With a moment's effort, and the last bit of my strength, I pull the trigger, and with a bright flash, everything fades out.

* * *

I finally come to, my vision slowly returning as the taste of dried blood reaches my mouth. I can feel some kind of weight on my body, barely able to even move in the pool of blood below me. I lay there for what feels like hours until the chill in my body dies down a bit, some warmth returning. It's now that I'm able to move my arms, reaching up to grab the blurred form on top of me and slowly shift it away. Once the weight is off of me, I slowly begin to rise to a sitting position, looking over my bloodied, battered body. My whole suit is covered in dried blood. My blood... I give the form place beside me one last look, and crawl over to the wall, using it to support myself as I stand up. My leg has gone numb, the lack of blood in it resulting in a lack of feeling. Leaning heavily against the wall, I begin to look around for a way out. [I... defeated it. The monster... I defeated them...]


End file.
